Starting Over
by Everything16
Summary: A Shawn and Angela story.Ch.2 revised
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Boy Meets World characters, I just merely let me mind wonder. I do however own Francessco.  
  
A/N: This is my first BMW fanfic. And if you like my writing you can check out my Everwood and One Tree Hill stories, is interested.  
  
Summary: Shawn stared anew. What will happen when the girl he once loved returns? (This picks up after 'Angela's Ashes)  
  
*Story*  
  
Shawn Hunter sat alone, in front of one of New York's most spectacular Cafe`; CitiDex. Normally came here with Cory and Topanga, but today he was meeting someone special. He ran his hand over his dark blue, freshly dry cleaned pants, making sure that they were perfectly ironed. He was getting anxious until her heard the familiar sound of the Manoleo Blanik, high-heeled stelleos, that could be heard miles away, belonging to his fiance ` Francessca. She crept up behind him and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hey," he said uneasily, "where's your dad?"  
  
"He couldn't make it, he had to catch a late flight to Parrie`, he awful sorry he couldn't make it," She said with her strong French accent.  
  
"Oh that fine, maybe some other time."  
  
He pulled the chair so she could sit.  
  
"Oh. Your such a perfect gentleman, I wish he could make it, but you know how business is, always having to fly from one country to a next, I guess the fashion industry must really need his talent, oh I starved, shall we order?"  
  
Shawn was obviously disappointed, he has been dating this girl for 2 years and has not yet met her family, or anyone she knew for that matter.  
  
"Sure." He smiled with a lemon sucking grin.  
  
*Three courses later*  
  
"For such a skinny woman, you can sure eat a lot."  
  
"I never get time to eat when I'm at the shows and my personal trainer would kill me if he saw me eating this much, but you have to, how do you say, cut loose sometimes."  
  
He just smiled.  
  
Then, the waiter came outside.  
  
"Are you two finished?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
He handed them the bill.  
  
"Hun, I must go to the bathroom, please excuse me."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
*Moments later*  
  
"Shawn!"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. He knew that voice. It belonged to Angela. But it couldn't, she wasn't coming home. Ever! That's what she said. In her letters. She was loving Europe and besides it's been five years. He reluctantly turned around. And his thoughts were confirmed. It was Angela. Smiling crazy in a pink floral dress. running toward him. He stood mindlessly, with arms open. She ran straight into him arms and they held each other for a moment till he realized that it was... Angela.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, and nice to see you too."  
  
"Sorry, it's just..." He thought for a moment. Her facial expression changed to concern.  
  
"... Great to see you!"  
  
She began to laugh.  
  
"Good, I just came, I just had to see you, it's been so long."  
  
"Do you see Topanga, no I can straight here, I remember from your letters that you mentioned this place and here and I am."  
  
"Here you are."  
  
He looked around all nonchalantly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just-"  
  
"Shawn."  
  
Francessca was standing behind them.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Eventually this will become a Shawn/Angela story.  
  
Review-Please and Thank you. 


	2. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BMW characters. I wish I owned Rider Strong though.  
  
A/n: This is my first BMW fic. Please review.  
  
Flashback  
  
Francessca was standing behind them.  
  
Story  
  
'Hun, umm, what are we doing.'  
  
Shawn became uneasy. Sensing that he was at a lost for words Angela kindly broke the silence.  
  
'Uhrum.' She coughed.  
  
'Oh, yes, umm Francessa this is Angela my...' He looked at her. 'My friend from high school and Angela this is Francessa my fiance.'  
  
Angela's face dropped straight to the floor.  
  
Fracessa extended her arm.  
  
'How are you? It's a pleasure to meet you,' Francessca greeted her.  
  
'I'm good, nice to meet you too,' Angela said.  
  
'Shawn, I didn't know we were having company, If I knew I wouldn't have ate so much.'  
  
'I didn't know either.' He said under his breath.  
  
'Well, Angela doll, you must join us one of these days, but today isn't exactly a good time, seeing as how, I already ate and I must be off, pleasure, gotta run.'  
  
She kissed Shawn and slipped into a cab.  
  
'Well, she's nice,' Angela said  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I didn't realize you've moved on,' Angela said quietly.  
  
'Well, you didn't exactly give me an option, you said you weren't coming back,' Shawn said rationally.  
  
'Yeah but that didn't mean you could go get married.'  
  
'We're not married yet and what's it to you?' He said, his patience running thin.  
  
'Nothing, I just thought you cared more about me,' she said.  
  
'Angela, believe me I do but-'  
  
'Miss. Pierre is the new girl on Shawn Hunter's list,' she said angrily.  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
'Hey, hey wait. If anyone should be mad, I should.'  
  
'I'm not the one getting married,' she said though her teeth.  
  
'Yeah but you are the one that left.'  
  
'You knew I had to spend time with my father,' she said, on the verge of tears.  
  
'Yeah but I didn't expect you to spend five years with him.'  
  
'Let's just forget it, your over me, I'm over you and we can just go back to being friends,' she said loudly.  
  
She walked away and went into cab.  
  
Shawn's apartment  
  
'Hello bes t friend.' Cory came in though the door. He saw Shawn in the same suit from a few days before with a bottle of Vodka in his hand.  
  
'Um, Shawnzy don't you think you should have showered to say the least.'  
  
'What's the point?' He asked.  
  
'Well, Topanga and Angela are coming over.'  
  
'Oh gee it's already Friday.'  
  
'Shawn, now I know your dealing with Angela's arrival but you don't want Angela and Angela's date to see you like this, do you?' He said in his hippy dippy voice.  
  
He jumped up.  
  
'Angela's bringing a date.'  
  
'Yeah some guy she met at the gym.'  
  
'She's bringing a body builder to kill me.'  
  
'No. She's bringing Rob a fitness director.'  
  
'I gotta go shower and call Francessa, what time is it?'  
  
'5:30.'  
  
'I only have a half an hour.'  
  
He raced around the apartment fixing up and calling Fracessa. And during the middle of that, he took a shower and manage to look decent went everyone arrived.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
'Hello, and welcome to my home.' He greeted Angela and her date.  
  
'Hey Shawn, this is Rob, Angela's friend.' Topanga said walking pass them.  
  
'Hi Rob it's nice to meet you, ' Shawn said.  
  
'Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, Shawn only just called me and I had to run out of a photo shoot, hope you understand.'  
  
Francessa had walked in, talking a mile a minute as usual.  
  
'Hey, you made it,' Shawn said.  
  
'Of course I did.' She said pinching his cheeks and then kissing them.  
  
'Okay so why don't we have dinner, If you all don't mind me and Shawn ordered Chinese,' Cory said.  
  
'That's fine.' Topanga said trying to eliminate the awkwardness  
  
They ate dinner as normal as they could, trying to steer clear from relationships, marriage and Paris. But of course Francessa made that difficult.  
  
'So while I was in Paris a few days ago I saw the most cutest wedding dress in Dior, I just had to have it. Daddy is having it custom made with diamonds.'  
  
'That sounds lovely.' Topanga said.  
  
'Who's up for drinks?,' Cory said.  
  
'Oh, I am, but first could I need to use the bathroom.' Francessa said.  
  
'Down the hall remember,' Shawn said.  
  
'Oh yes,' she said getting up to leave.  
  
"I need to use it too so I might as well join you.' Angela spoke up.  
  
Down the hall  
  
'Shawn's great isn't he?' Francessa said.  
  
'He sure is.'  
  
'You could go first,' Francessa offered.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
When Angela got out she lingered by the bathroom for a moment fixing her dress when she heard Francessa throw up.  
  
Back in the main room  
  
'Is Fracessa coming,' Shawn asked Angela.  
  
'Yeah but I think she's sick, I heard her throw up.'  
  
'Oh dear I knew we shouldn't have ordered Chinese.' Cory said to himself.  
  
Then Francessa entered the room.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
'Are you all right?' Shawn asked.  
  
'I'm fine, why?'  
  
'Nothing,' he said.  
  
They had a few drinks 'till Rob left and Francessa became drunk.  
  
'Angela aren't you going to leave too? She said falling over herself obviously wasted.'  
  
'Francessa!' Shawn exclaimed.  
  
'What? She came with the man, it's rude to have him leave and she not have the courtesy to walk him to the door.'  
  
'I think I should leave.' Angela said.  
  
'No, Angela you don't have to go,' Shawn said.  
  
'Is there something going on between the two of you?' Francessa asked.  
  
'Cory, Topanga I'm going to leave, with or without you two!' Angela scream down the hall.  
  
'We're coming' Topanga giggled coming down the hall.  
  
'Answer the question,' Francessa insisted.  
  
'Angela you don't have to-' Shawn said.  
  
'Shawn I'm sure she can speak for herself.' Francessa said cutting him off.  
  
'What's going on?' Cory asked.  
  
'I just want to know what's with these two, I saw the way they were looking at one another the whole night and Shawn barely paid me any mind all night.'  
  
'Oh gee, we wouldn't want that to happen.' Angela said.  
  
'You have something to say?' Francessa asked.  
  
'Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Me and Shawn use to date most of High School and College until...'  
  
'Until she left,' Shawn finished.  
  
'Yes, 'till I left,' Angela said, eyeing Shawb.  
  
'Well, I am embarrassed, sitting here all night when everyone knows the big dark secret and I'm out of the loop, of all the things.'  
  
'Rob didn't know,' Cory chimed in.  
  
'Cory, lets not get involved,' Topanga said quickly.  
  
'I'm leaving Shawn,' Francessa said.  
  
'Francessa!' Shawn cried pleadingly.  
  
She slammed the door.  
  
'Angela!' He exclaimed.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You had to say something? You didn't see me commenting on the way Fabio ate like a pig the whole night.'  
  
'Well, unlike you I wasn't going to let Miss. Thang walk all over me.'  
  
'She doesn't walk over me.'  
  
'Really? Shawn get me a drink, Shawn I gotta go, Shawn I have your dick in a jar.'  
  
Shawn stood their with his head down.  
  
'Look I'm not trying to get involved, but Shawn that girl has you wrapped, what are you doing with her?' Angela asked.  
  
'What is she too good for me? What I can't date someone of that standard.'  
  
'That's not what I said.'  
  
'What are you trying to say?'  
  
'All I'm saying is what are you trying to prove.'  
  
She walked to the door.  
  
'And it's the complete opposite she should be happy your with her,' She finished.  
  
She left.  
  
'She's right you know.' Cory said leaving.  
  
'She always is.' Shawn said to himself. 


End file.
